Andrew 420Blazeit
'Soul Traits' Andrew 420Blazeit Height - 10 inches Weight - Morbidly obese Jerking off hand - Right Eye Color - Cobalt/Slate Blue Mortal Name - Randy Staircase Cock length - 2 inch punisher 'Cause of Death' Cheese overdose Date of Death June 8, 2017- 1:01am 'Backstory' Andrew 420Blazeit was born on September 17, 1992 as Randy Staircase. From the night he was born, to the day it died, Randy was an faggot who never seemed to fit in anywhere. It made friends throughout its early grade school years but never seemed to be able to hold onto lengthy relationships. It never dated once in his life, remained a virgin, and would usually only speak when spoken to. However, what people didn't know were the dark and sinister thoughts that circulated through his head. Batholomew may have been quiet around friends and classmates, but alone he was an even bigger fucking loser. Very similar to Rachael Shadows' mind, Randy's was one that could easily be considered mentally unstable. It was gay, an introvert and a total faggot. Andrew makes it very clear in the opening theme song for "EGS" that it is a fucking loser. In its final years of life it began documenting its thoughts and intentions on cassette tapes and private journals; eventually changing its name to Andrew. Many friends questioned why it opted for a name change out of the blue. Some viewed it as a persona, others as a fantasy act. What the teens weren't aware of was the veil that masked the delusional faggot on the inside. While the tapes are still surfacing to this day Andrew's intentions reach far beyond the common stereotypical teenage rebellion lashes toward society. In September 2014 it began documenting its intentions to unleash an attack on the local town, and eventually escalating to the entire world itself. It even wrote about beating his meat at work in his journal. It frequently mentions the "EGS" and the need for souls, although it isn't fully known how he knows of the ghost squad. While the tapes reveal chilling details as to what is potentially ahead, his intentions are to buy an Ember body pillow and jack off to it every night before bed. In "A Promise Kept", it isn't fully revealed whether or not Andrew had his willy touched by Ember in a wet dream while it was alive or in the afterlife with the "EGS". There is a lot to learn about Andrew Blaze and its contributions to the squad, but for now questions will have to remain unsolved until further evidence surfaces. What a fag, huh? 'Traits' - Irritable - Conspirator - Gay - Loud - Depressive - Vulgar/Crude - Assertive - Agressive - Repulsive - Rebellious - Bipolar - Responsible - Artistic - Seductive - Rhythm Guitarist - Sexist - Racist - Discriminant - Prejudiced - Player - Uninspired - Cuck - Lazy - Cunning - Hard-Working - Over-Thinker - Reluctant to Major Changes - Sperg - Short-tempered - Cautious - Faggot - Deceitful - Envious - Benis - Impatient - Independent - Uncaring - Killjoy - Retarded - Autistic 'Biggest Pet Peeves and Turn-Offs (Mortal)' - Crying children - Bullies - Humans getting in my way - Stupid humans - Cheaters - Players - Not being able to get what I want - Humans trying to tell me what to do and/or manipulate me - Musicians; mainly for relying on digital tricks to sound “good”. - The human race in general - Studying - Black people lingo and street terms - Black people in general - Having to be “nice” to people - Politicians - Babies - Drama queens - Overachieving disrespectful athletes - Cats - Homosexual males - Disabled humans - Education - Audible noises of humans fucking - Jocks - Boys with low-rise pants and baggy clothes - Waking up early - Alarm clocks - Annoying sounds in commercials - When humans leave the toilet seat up - Slow drivers - Old humans (60+) - Cold water - Cold weather - Snoring - Insects - Video Gamers - Not being able to fall asleep - Lazy humans - Chatterboxes - Potholes - Humans with short hair - Kids (aged 0 - 11) - Acne - Body hair - Curly hair - Gingers - Artists (because they’re all fucking assholes) - People who “act” inspirational and only do it for attention - Money whores - Businessmen - Cops - Slow internet - Computer issues/troubleshooting - Most 2010-present day technology - Over-stylized cars - Pot smokers - Hard drug users - Wrist cutters - Suck-ups - Wannabes/Ripoffs - Famous people who aren’t talented - People who aren’t talented and think they’re talented - Body deformities - Short girls - Girls with big lips - Sluts - Men in general - Any figure of authority - Spilled beer/spilled beverages - Toilets - Sex jokes - Bumpy roads - Snow covered roads - Injuring myself - Piss and shit - Gatherings, family get-togethers, parties - Rap music - People who think rap is “real music” - Autotune’d vocals and/or instruments - Liars - When people ignore me on social media - When people ignore me on social media and act like they “forgot” about my messages - Animators - Voice over demo reels - Musicians who know nothing about music production and just take for granted that some guy creates their songs for them. - Artists who don’t write their own songs (are given songs) - Artists who don’t write their own songs and get in the top charts - Bands who use prerecorded backing tracks “live” - Singers who lip-sync live - People who are talented and ignore me - Short message responses to lengthy composed emails - People who take too long to send me voice overs or footage - Social media whores - Parking lots 'Favorite Colors' Mackenzie Fortnite Borger 'Mortal Views On Death' “Being able to become who you truly are, and do whatever the hell you want.” Category:EGS